Haruka Hikikamori
Haruka Hikikamori is a competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice. First mistaken as a girl by Yuuri and Victor, unknown to them, starting off on the the wrong foot with him. He is next-door neighbors with Yuri Plisetsky, who is also his childhood friend, and considers Yuuri Katsuki somewhat of a rival. He was diagnosed with narcolepsy when he was five, which might be the reason why he gets lost often and is found by Yuri. He often gets mistaken for a girl due to his feminine appearance, much to his annoyance. Appearance Haruka has dull, red eyes and short silvery blue hair worn loose with his bangs swept to one side and some type of white hair accessory. He is shorter than average for his age and has a petite, thin frame, which often gets him mistaken for a girl. Personality Haruka is the youngest son of Reiji Hikikamori, the owner of the Hikikamori company, and therefore was raised in a strict environment. While he has no particular interests, he is strong-willed and hates losing, and is the type of person to treasure his family deeply. Despite this, he started figure skating in an attempt to rebel against his father, who wants him to inherit the company. Haruka has an aloof nature, which hides his loneliness from other people. Deep down, he wishes to become closer to others, but can be socially awkward and has a tendency to trip over his words. Contrary to his beauty and grace on the ice, once Haruka steps out of the rink he becomes cold and rude to others. Haruka has a cold-blooded and cut-throat attitude towards reaching his goals, cutting down any obstacles in his path. However, with the few people who are on his good side, he is not quite as nasty as usual. He also has a liking for cats, though he refuses to admit it. Haruka keeps his problems to himself and brushes off help from others, but while he may appear cold or detached, the warmer side to him is best seen in his quiet fondness towards his friends, preferably Yuri Plisetsky. He is often shown to lose his temper quite easily, especially when mistaken for a girl. He often shows his most vulnerable side to Yuri, the person he trusts most. Though normally acting stoic, he is prone to crying if he feels overwhelmed or when he's scared. He often starts crying when he gets lost and Yuri's the only that can calm him down. Background His mother, who was a professional figure skater, is the main reason Haruka started figure skating. One of his goals was to reach the top as a figure skater that would impress his mother and encourage her to skate again. Another reason why he started figure skating was in an attempt to rebel against his father, who wanted him to inherit the Hikikamori company. Tied to this, he moved to Moscow, Russia when he was younger with his mother once his parents divorced and met Yuri. He then moved to Saint Patersburg with Yuri to train under Yakov Feltsman. He is part of the new generation of Russian figure skaters, and had dominated the Junior circuit before moving on to his Senior debut. Haruka has incredible talent and is described by many to be a rising star in the figure skating world. Relationships Yuri Plisetsky Yuri has known Haruka for his entire life, having met when they were just months old, and is his best friend. They didn't start of great as Yuri mistook Haruka for a girl and called him Haru-Chan, before getting hit by Haruka for being an 'idiot'. However, once he saw Haruka weakest self and did not think bad of him, they started becoming close friends. Yuri said to the young Haruka that he would take all of his feelings of sadness, anger, and hatred, and that he can use him if he ever finds himself unable to do anything on his own that he can use him however he likes, and that he can even hit him as many times as he wants, as long as that will keep him from sinking into despair. These words caused young Haruka to cry into his arms, and shedding his tears, proclaiming that he will leave all of his tears, smiles, and laughter to him. As a consequence of being together for so long, Yuri is able to read Haruka's mind, understands Haruka's good points, and is often forced to speak as his spokesman. When Haruka doesn't want to speak anymore, he just "leaves it up" to Yuri to speak for him. It allows Haruka to act aloof and stoic, but still get his thoughts across - though they aren't stated to be his, necessarily. Haruka greatly dislikes it when people use his girlish first name, but Yuri always somehow manages to lose the argument and calls him 'Haru'. When he gets scared, he tends to hide behind Yuri or cling to him in some way. They are very close and care for each other greatly. In the beginning of the series, Haruka didn't express himself as much, although Yuri always knew what he was thinking. Throughout the show, Haruka begins to speak his mind more often. Haruka cares for Yuri and does not wish to lose his best friend. Reason for Cross-Dressing Haruka does not cross dress out of his own volition but he gets often mistaken for a girl due to his feminine appearance, much to his annoyance. He is usually hasty and has a disliking for cross dressing, but if it's for the greater good for the people around him, he will do so. He is known for his feminine appearance, which often him up in a funny predicament. Haruka does cross-dress in chapter 66. He also dresses up as a girl a few more times as the series goes on, mostly against his will. Trivia * He has a tendency of saying "Same as always", which usually means he has done his best. * According to Yuri, there had been rumors about Haruka being a ghost because he doesn't go to school a lot prior to starting figure skating. * Haruka used to call Yuri "Yu-chan" when they were younger and sometimes uses this to tease him. * He puts a lot of sugar into his coffee due to disliking bitter things. * It has been stated by Yuri that he and Haruka have never gotten into a fight. * Haruka loves cats so much that he sometimes mishears some words as "cat," as said in the loading 1-komas. * He also used to own a cat when he was younger. * Adding on his love for cats, Haruka's phone case has a white tiger's face, matching Yuri's. * He dislikes insects. * He is scared of both heights and scary things, the former said by himself and shown in Episode 6 as well. * An example of this is that he is afraid of listening to horror stories and is scared of haunted houses. * Yuri is always the one who finds him when he's lost. * Haruka has a bad sense of direction but can find cafe shops he likes by their smell. * He is also bad at using trains and other common transportation. * He has stated that he cross-dressed before (he was referring to wearing a skirt).